


One can short of Crazy

by LunaMoon_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28
Summary: Kenma is Kuroo's adorable, calm, handsome, lovable Calico cat. Ever since Kuroo adopted him from the streets, the two have been inseparable. Things become extremely weird, though, when Kenma eats some funky food and suddenly....he's a human?? Now, Kuroo has to help Kenma find his place in the human world - while doing his very damn best *not* to fall in love with him.ORKenma is a cat turned human, and Kuroo falls in love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todxrxki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/gifts).



> Shout out to the friends who helped me edit my work before I published it. Love you guys! <3

Kuroo knelt to pet the kitten rubbing up against his legs. He let his fingers rub against the tiny ears of the calico cat, fingers brushing against the dark red collar on his neck, small purring responding to his touch. “Hey there, Kenma.” Kuroo mutters softly. “Wanna come in?”

Kenma the cat looks up at Kuroo with wide, golden eyes waiting expectantly.

“Yeah, of course you do. Come on.” Kuroo opens his apartment and lets the tiny cat walk in first before walking in behind him, name tag jingling. He puts his keys down on the side table near his door before shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes.

“You hungry, babe?” Kuroo calls, walking into the kitchen and pulls out a small bag of cat food. Turning around, he finds Kenma already sitting patiently next to the bowl that was marked ‘KENMA’. Kuroo smiles fondly at the multi-colored beauty as he pours the cat food into the bowl and watches as Kenma hungrily eats the food given to him.

“How was your day today, kitten?” Kuroo asks, turning back to the cupboards to find food for himself. “Mine was alright. Couple of classes, practice – you know. The usual.” Turning back around, he places his bowl of cereal on the counter to eat alongside Kenma. “Got another confession today.” Kenma stops his eating to look at Kuroo, licking his lips as he does. “I know, right?! What gives?” Kenma goes back to eating. “I’m not interested in dating right now. I’ve got too much to focus on.”

Kenma finishes his food and licks at his paws, moving them to rub at his head.

“What would you do if I brought someone home one day?”

Kenma stops licking his paw to stare at Kuroo. After a few seconds, he moves to rub against Kuroos chin, letting his tail curl around Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo laughs, swooping to kiss the top of Kenma’s head.

“Jealous little kitten, aren’t you?” He grins. “Don’t worry, Kenma. You’re the only one for me.”

They spend the rest of the night together just like that; Kuroo going through his nightly routine of homework, watching tv, and stretching, with Kenma following him around. Kuroo once thought it was odd that the stray cat followed him everywhere he went. His best friends own a cat, and that lazy shit always slept wherever he wanted and didn’t pay much attention to the people that walked around him. Kenma, though, was different. 

Kuroo found that Kenma didn’t like to be alone. Even if Kenma wasn’t rubbing against Kuroo or curled up against his side, he liked being in the same space as Kuroo. They didn’t have to be attached at the hip, but they were definitely close. He still remembers the day he came home and found Kenma sitting along his apartment fence, watching him intently. At first, Kuroo would just pet him for a few minutes and then head inside. Then, a few weeks later, he began to leave food outside for him, taking note of the food Kenma liked and the food he left out for the ants.

Kuroo didn’t know what to make of Kenma’s constant return to his home. He had never come across the small cat before that. He eventually found that he looked forward to coming home and finding Kenma perched on the fence, waiting for him. With months of feeding him and giving him attention, he had grown attached to him. The duo were happy the day Kuroo decided to adopt him. He went to speak to his landlord to pay the fee of homing an animal, bought some proper supplies, and kept him in his home. There were days where Kenma spent the day being lazy inside, and days where he walked out with Kuroo, both venturing out on their own ways.

Kuroo snaps out of his thoughts, feeling Kenma’s rough tongue licking at his fingertips. They were both curled up together on the couch watching tv after having finished their other chores – Kuroo laying on his side with Kenma curled up against him, resting as Kuroo ran his fingers along his spine. 

“Did you see that, Ken?” Kuroo whispers. “She really shouldn’t have bought that house. Looks terrible.” Kenma doesn’t respond. “I think I would have gone with the first option myself. A lot more space there.” 

Kuroo continues to watch the screen, watching families of both big and small choose their new homes. Kuroo’s mind starts to drift into his love life again, wondering what kind of house he and his partner will choose and if they’ll spoil Kenma rotten. He can’t help but think of everything everyone has been bugging him about: who’s he going to spend his life with? 

“Kenma….you think it’s time I find someone for myself?” Kuroo asks in a soft voice again. He glances down at his cat. “Bo and Akaashi keep trying to set me up with their friends. I keep telling them to leave me alone but now my parents are on me about it too. Haven’t had a relationship in awhile, ya know?”

Kenma continues to stay asleep. Kuroo lets out a big sigh, feeling his breath weigh on his shoulders. 

“I’m _really_ not interested though. It’s not like I haven’t tried. If I see a pretty girl in class or maybe a handsome boy in a coffee shop, I talk to them, I charm them – hell, I even give them my phone number. But things just never carry out. We lose interest. _I_ lose interest.” He turns off the tv and sits up. Kenma lets out a big yawn, looking around groggily. Kuroo picks him up and holds him in the air, eyes locked. “One of these days, Ken. One of these days, I’ll bring someone good home. Someone good for both of us.”

Carrying Kenma in one arm and turning off the lights with the other, he goes to bed for the night.

~*~ 

It’s the next day and Kuroo and Kenma have company over. Koutarou Bokuto and Keiji Akaashi, Kuroo’s best friends, have come over to study and have dinner with the duo. Bokuto is on his way back from the bathroom when Kuroo hears him stop in his tracks in the kitchen, seemingly right in front of the counter. There’s a few minutes of silence then Bokuto speaks up. 

“Kuroo, your cat is being weird again.” Bokuto calls out. 

“Koutarou, you need to stop staring it down.” Akaashi replies, looking up from his textbook and pencil stopping in his hand. 

“ _Him_ ,” Kuroo corrects. “You need to stop staring _him_ down. Not it. Also, yeah, stop staring down my cat, Bo.” 

“He started it!” Bokuto says in a defensive tone, still keeping eye contact with the feline, while Akaashi mumbles an apology. “Seriously, though. Your cat is so odd. Ours is nothing like yours.”

“That’s cause you guys don’t share the same bond as we do.” Kuroo replies, grinning. He stops his own writing and looks up at Kenma. Holding out his hand, he watches as Kenma notices the gesture and walks over to Kuroo’s hand, purring as he gets rewarded with pets. “See?”

“Pft. Whatever. My cat and I have a _great_ bond, thank you very much.” Bo claims, crossing his arms. 

“He scratched you this morning for trying to touch him.” Akaashi says shortly. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whines. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” Kuroo and Akaashi laugh in response, turning back to their studies - Kenma curling up next to Kuroo’s arms. The trio continue to work quietly as the daylight slowly starts to dim outside. Before long, they’ve paused for dinner, chomping happily on their onigiri. Once finished, as they’re cleaning up, Kuroo finds a single can of cat food on the counter. 

“Hey, Keiji, what’s this?” Kuroo calls out. He turns to show his friend a can of cat food. Akaashi perks up and walks over to grab the can from Kuroo. 

“Oh, it’s for Kenma. We came across a seller outside the market. We figured we would get some for Kenma since we were on our way here for studying and dinner. I forgot to mention it earlier.” Akaashi hands it back to Kuroo. 

“I’ve never heard of this brand before. Did the guy make it on his own or he was just selling it?” 

Akaashi shrugs. “I think he was just selling it. He didn’t mention it being an original recipe. I’m sorry, Kuroo. I didn’t ask.” 

“It’s alright. I’ll try to give it to Kenma tonight. He can be a little picky about what he likes to eat, so I’ll let you know if he ends up liking it.” 

Akaashi finishes helping Kuroo clean up the kitchen from dinner while Bokuto packs up their school work. Once all the cleaning is done, Kuroo bids goodbye to his friends and turns to find Kenma sitting patiently behind him. 

“You gotta stop picking fights with Bo.” Kuroo comments. Kenma meows a response. “I know he starts them but you don’t have to encourage him either.” Another meow. “Be the bigger man...er...cat.” Kenma just stares at him in response. 

“Fine, you win. It was Bo’s fault. But still - stop encouraging it.” Kuroo laughs, walking past him. He walks back to the kitchen to give it one last glance of making sure everything was back in place when he sees the food his friends bought for Kenma. 

“You feeling hungry yet, Kenma?” Kuroo asks, looking down at the cat next to his feet. Kenma licks his whiskers in response. “I’m sure you are. You didn’t eat dinner with us, lazy butt.” 

Kuroo set out Kenma’s bowl and opened the can. As soon as the ‘ _creak’_ of the can rung throughout the kitchen, Kenma was on the counter in a flash, shoving his face into the bowl. “Slow down, kitten. It’s not in there yet.” Kuroo laughs. Moving Kenma’s small head out of the way, he scraps out all the mushy meat he could from the bowl. As soon as his hands were out of the way, Kenma was on the bowl like a lion feasting on his prey. 

“Eat up, gorgeous.” Kuroo hums, fingers rubbing softly against Kenma’s ears. 

After Kenma finishes eating, Kuroo gets them both ready for bed; Kuroo showered and refreshed and makes Kenma mad because Kuroo playfully dripped water on him. 

“Come on, Ken, I was kidding.” Kuroo says between muffled laughs, watching Kenma lick at his wet fur. Kenma ignores Kuroo and continues to lick at his fur. Grinning, Kuroo concedes and turns to turn off the room lights. As he settles into his blanket, he feels Kenma walk join him on his mattress. However, instead of curling up next to Kuroo the way he usually does, he curls up next to his feet at the end of the bed. “You’re that mad at me, huh?” 

He snuggles in his blanket, eyes closing and mind drifting off to sleep. 

~*~

It’s about 3 a.m. when Kuroo feels Kenma shifting around on his bed. Kenma rolls around quite a bit, eventually opting to get off the bed and stumble towards the door. Kuroo pushes himself up to his elbows, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Kenma?” he asks, groggily.

Kenma ignores him, continuing to walk out of the room. Kuroo hastily stumbles out of bed to follow his calico kitten. Kuroo could hear Kenma bumping into the walls, tripping over his paws, and meowing like he would when he wasn’t feeling well. 

Something was wrong. 

“Kenma?” Kuroo calls out. Kuroo found Kenma in the living room, laying on his side, breathing heavily. There was a small puddle of vomit not far from where he lay. Heart dropping, Kuroo hurries over to Kenma, feeling along his stomach. 

“Oh, baby, what’s wrong? What’s wrong?” He whispers to himself as he continues to feel along Kenma’s body. After not finding anything out of the ordinary, Kuroo goes to quickly clean up the mess Kenma left behind, washes his hands after throwing out the gloves, and sits next to Kenma. “Was it the food? Did it make you sick? You seemed to like it a lot earlier…” 

Kuroo searches the brand of the food on his smartphone but finds nothing helpful. It really must have been a handmade batch of food. ‘ _It’s just an upset stomach_ ’ Kuroo thinks to himself. ‘ _He’s okay. He’ll be okay_.’ Opting against taking him to the animal hospital, Kuroo moves Kenma onto a pillow that he placed on the floor near the couch. After grabbing a pillow and blanket for himself, he went to make his own home on the sofa, head laying on the same end as Kenma. He reaches down to pet Kenma’s ears, a low ‘ _meow’_ given to him in response. 

“You’re okay, baby. It’s just some bad food that's disagreeing with your stomach. First thing tomorrow morning, I’ll take you to the vet if you still aren’t feeling well.” Kuroo murmurs. After a few minutes of rubbing at Kenma’s ears, he drifts off to sleep. 

~*~ 

Kuroo shoots up with a start, a loud _crash!_ having come from the kitchen. He glances down to the empty pillow next to him. He lets out a sigh of relief, but it’s quickly replaced with worry when he remembers how ill Kenma was feeling last night. 

“Kenma?” Kuroo calls, hastily trying to get to the kitchen. When he gets there, however, he doesn’t see any sign of his multi-colored cat. “Kenma?” He looks around again, then jumps as he hears a ruckus of pots and pans on the other side of the counter. He lets out the breath of air he was holding as he walks over. “Kenma, love, don’t do that to me. You had me worried si-”

His sentence was abruptly cut off when he turned the corner. There, on the floor amidst his cooking ware, wasn’t his lovable calico cat. 

It was a boy. A _naked_ boy.

“What the hell?!” Kuroo yells, jumping back. He instinctively holds his hands up to sensor the boys’ body - not that he could actually see anything. “Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? What’s going on? _Why are you naked?_ ” 

As he screams, the boy in front of him grimaces, curling in on himself. Kuroo’s voice must have startled him. Kuroo let a few more seconds pass before realizing that the boy was still curled into a ball. He wasn’t doing anything? 

“Hey, uh, kid?” Kuroo says, quieter. “You okay?” 

Silence. 

“How did you get in here? Are you looking for food? Are you hungry?” Again, no response. Kuroo was starting to get concerned about the seemingly mute boy in front of him. Was he deaf? Mute? _And why was he naked?_

The boy stayed curled in silence. Kuroo tentatively took a step towards him, tilting his head in an attempt to get a better look at the body in front of him. He was very slender in build, pale skin glowing under the morning light. He couldn’t see more than that as his bi-colored hair was covering his face. The roots of the kids' hair were brown, but the rest was blonde. Not your natural blonde...but your “I tried to bleach my own hair” type of blonde. 

“Hey,” Kuroo says in a softer tone. He bends down to be level with the kid in front of him. “Can you hear me?” His hand reaches out, carefully, to the boy. The blonde shifts ever so slightly to look at Kuroo’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe with me.” 

The boy lifts his head slightly to sniff at Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo froze. Was he seriously _sniffing_ him? 

“Uh,” Kuroo laughs nervously. “Do I smell bad or something?” 

The boy finally lifts his head to look at Kuroo. Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat at the big golden eyes that looked at him. They were beautiful. And oddly enough, seemed very familiar… 

“Oh, hey, you wouldn’t happen to know where my cat went?” Kuroo asks, glancing around. “I thought he was in here but then I found you. He answers to the name of Kenma.”

As soon as the name left his lips, the boy threw himself forward, knocking Kuroo back. Kuroo let out a cry of surprise, shock and fear freezing him in place. He didn’t have much to worry about, though, when he realized that the boy was rubbing his head against Kuroo’s jaw. Not only that but he was...purring? This kid was seriously something else. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kuroo grunts, trying to shift under the weight of the - well, damn. Turns out the kid _isn't_ a kid. He’s a man. Not nearly as tall as Kuroo but definitely not a young boy either. Kuroo did his best to fight his nerves of knowing the man on top of him was buck naked. “Listen, uh, dude, this isn’t something you do to someone you just met. Can we just get some space here?” 

Kuroo grabs the guy by his shoulders and lifts up. When their eyes meet, Kuroo freezes again. The stranger has a happy look on his face, tongue sticking out and lips curled in a small smile. His eyes were lit up happily as his blonde hair draped over his face. But the thing that really makes Kuroo’s heart drop is what’s on his neck. 

Stretched out on a _human_ neck, bright against the pale skin, is a red collar. 

  
A red collar that reads, “ **KENMA** ”.


	2. Explanation

“Okay, hold on,” Bokuto says in a very confused tone, “I’m still not understanding. Explain it to me again.” 

After finding Kenma  _ naked _ in his kitchen, Kuroo had a mild freak out (quite possibly freaking out Kenma too), and immediately called the first two people he could think of: Bokuto and Akaashi. After dressing Kenma in an old hoodie and sweats, Kuroo placed Kenma on the couch - having to pry Kenma’s fingers off his arms. He couldn’t help but notice how  _ light _ Kenma seemed to be. He wasn’t sure why, but he expected him to be a little heavier than that. Kuroo and Kenma awaited his friends’ arrival to try and figure out what the  _ hell _ was going on; Kuroo pacing back and forth in front of the door and Kenma silently and calmly watching Kuroo’s every move. 

Now he has to explain.

“Kenma is my cat,” Kuroo states. 

“Yes.”

“My little fur baby.”

“Yes.”

  
“My precious Calico love.”

“ _ Kuroo _ .”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kuroo mumbles, running his hand through his hair. “Well, he...I don’t…. he…” Kuroo looks over at Kenma who is sitting on the couch, playing with the sleeve of Kuroo’s hoodie absentmindedly. 

“If I’m to understand this right,” Akaashi says slowly, “you’re trying to tell us that that guy on your sofa…is  _ Kenma _ . Your cat.”

“Yes.”

“Your cat…turned into a human?” Bokuto asks. 

Kuroo already knew that the whole thing sounded preposterous, but it somehow sounded even worse coming so plainly from Bokuto. “…Yes.” 

Akaashi and Bokuto look at each other for a few moments before looking at Kuroo with doubt clearly written across their face. Kuroo groans and puts his head in his hands. 

“Believe me, I  _ know _ I sound crazy, like Bokuto on one of his weird undecipherable rants,” Kuroo ignores Bokuto’s offended cry, “but I  _ swear _ that  _ everything _ I told you is true. I can’t find Kenma anywhere and  _ he _ ,” Kuroo points to the scrawny boy sitting on his couch, “is wearing my cat’s name tag!”

“How would that still fit him, though?” Askaashi questions, crossing his arms, “A human neck is a lot thicker than a cats’ neck.” 

“Maybe it’s like those sci-fi movies,” Bokuto says in a thoughtful tone, “You know…the ones where their clothes and accessories grow and shrink with them.” 

“But then why was he naked?” Kuroo asks. 

“Well…it’s not like you put clothes on Kenma,” Bokuto reasons, “So, he didn’t have anything to wear to begin with. He was unclothed as a cat…” 

“And unclothed as a human.” Kuroo finishes, nodding. “Okay, that part makes sense. But  _ why _ is he human to begin with?” 

Bokuto jumps with a start. “I have a brilliant idea!”

“Oh, no.” Kuroo sighs. 

“No, I promise it’s good!” Bokuto looks to Akaashi for permission. Akaashi shrugs and motions for Bokuto to continue.

“Let me have a staring match with him.”

“ _ What _ ?” Kuroo and Akaashi ask simultaneously. 

“Come on! Kenma and I would do it all the time. If I do it with that guy over there, I’m sure I could tell if it’s really him or not,” Bokuto pleads, “I wanna help with whatever the hell is going on.”

Kuroo looks at Akaashi who just sighs in defeat and shrugs. “What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Kuroo bites his lip in contemplation before nodding. “Okay, fine. Just don’t freak him out. We still don’t know anything about him.” 

Bokuto nods in understanding, trying and failing to hide the triumphant smile that was spreading across his face. He then walks over to supposed-Kenma and stops right in front of him. Surprisingly, Kenma doesn’t flinch or move back. Rather, he just continues to stay on his spot on the sofa. Bokuto lets a smirk fall on his lips before standing still and keeping his eyes on Kenma. Kenma, seeming to realize what was happening, narrows his eyes at Bokuto, becoming perfectly still. The two stay like that for a couple of minutes, neither caving. 

“Kuroo, your cat is being weird again.” Bokuto calls out. 

“Huh?” Kuroo asks, puzzled. 

“I  _ said _ ” Bokuto repeats, using strange intonation, “that your cat is being weird again.” Akaashi and Kuroo look at each other, bewilderment coloring their expressions. 

“Uh…Bo? You okay? We already-”

“He started it!” Bokuto says in a pushing tone. He doesn’t turn to look at Kuroo or Akaashi. “ _ Seriously _ , though, your cat is so odd. Ours is nothing like yours.”

Kuroo huffs in frustration. “Well, yeah, I already told you Bo, Kenma and I-” Kuroo stops.  _ We share a deeper bond, _ he thinks to himself, finally understanding what Bokuto is trying to communicate. 

Kuroo steps closer to his friend and looks at Kenma. “Kenma, what have I said about picking fights with Bokuto?” 

Tentatively, Kuroo reaches a hand towards the blond who is still staring down his best friend. The room sits in complete silence as Kenma’s gaze flickers to Kuroo. Kuroo’s chest tightens as Kenma shifts, quite clumsily, towards Kuroo’s hand. Once he’s fixated in his new spot on the couch, Kenma places his head under Kuroo’s palm, a sound that resembles a purr too closely coming from deep within his throat. 

Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo stand in stunned silence. Bokuto is the first to break it. 

“Kuroo…are you-” 

Bokuto is cut off by Kuroo’s broken whisper. “Kenma? Is it really you?” 

Kenma just continues rubbing his head under Kuroo’s hand, tongue sticking out with a smile on his face the way it was when they first interacted. Kuroo stifles an overwhelmed cry as he pulls Kenma into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. 

“Kenma. Oh my god. Kenma.” Kuroo murmurs into his hair. Kenma, unsure of what is going on, sits in Kuroos arms – that light hum that sounds eerily like a purr still resonating in his body. They stay like this for a few more seconds before a sneeze sounds from behind them. Kuroo felt Kenma jump in surprise, head knocking into Kuroo’s chin. Kuroo rubs his chin ruefully. 

“Fuck! Shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin the moment!” Bokuto exclaims, rubbing at his nose. 

“Koutaro.” Akaashi sighs. 

“I’m sorry! I was trying to hold it in!” Bokuto cries, grabbing at his hair. 

“Guys, it’s okay.” Kuroo sniffles, “You didn’t ruin anything. I’m just so happy Kenma is okay.” 

“We are too, Kuroo. I’m very glad we figured out it was him,” Akaashi says in a kind tone. Kuroo softly pushes Kenma back to a sitting position on the couch and turns to his friends. 

“Okay. Well, now that we know it really is Kenma, we gotta figure out some sort of plan.” 

“Plan? What kind of plan?” Bokuto asks, watching Kenma play with Kuroo’s sleeves again. 

“Uh…that’s a good question.” Kuroo replies, scratching the back of his head. 

“Tetsurou, before we begin, shouldn’t we feed him?” Akaashi asks. 

“Huh?” 

Akaashi tilts his head in the direction of Bokuto and Kenma, who were back at their stare-down again, Bokuto’s face more determined than ever. 

“BO!” 

“What?! He started it!” 

Kuroo sighs in disbelief and looks at Akaashi. “What do you-” He stops, his eyes widening. “Holy shit, you’re right! We haven’t fed him yet! I completely forgot from the panic this morning.” He glances at the staring duo before looking back at Akaashi. “Do you want to help me? Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum over here might be occupied for a while.” 

Akaashi does his best to hold back his laugh as he follows Kuroo into the kitchen. 

# # #

“Fucking hell. He’s doing it again,” Kuroo grumbles,reaching over for Kenma’s plate. Akaashi and Bokuto stifle their laughs at Kenma who was trying to eat his food exactly the way a cat would: bending over his plate to try and lick up its contents without using his hands but more often than not would tip the plate and make a mess of his food. 

“Ken, please, for the love of God, use a fork,” Kuroo explains for the umpteenth time, holding out the silverware to his…cat. Kenma just stares at the silverware before looking at Kuroo with a bored expression. After a few seconds, he goes straight back into trying to lick the plate. At that point, Bokuto can’t contain his laughter any longer. His guffaws ring throughout the room as he holds his stomach with one hand and covers his mouth with the other. Akaashi at least has the decency to still try to hold his amusement back. 

“Bro, why don’t you try spoon-feeding him?” Bokuto chokes out between laughs. 

“What, as if he was a fuckin’ baby?” Kuroo snaps, moving to sit Kenma back up. 

“Well, yeah,” Bokuto says, calming down from his laughter. Kuroo shoots him a look. “I’m just saying man – this guy  _ literally  _ just turned human a few hours ago. We have no idea what he can and can’t do. For all we know, it  _ is _ going to be like starting from scratch the way we would a baby.” 

“Koutaro has a point,” Akaashi adds, laughter finally gone from his face, “Kenma is unaware of how to act, talk, or even generally  _ live  _ the way we do. He seemed to grasp the form of walking fairly well on his way over, albeit you were helping him, but he wasn’t struggling as much with that as he is now with table etiquette. We may need to teach him a few basic things.” 

“We?” Kuroo asks, glancing at his friends. 

“Fuck yeah dude!” Bokuto exclaims,throwing his arm around his boyfriend and leaning against him, “You didn’t think we were just going to leave you to handle this all on your own, did you?” He grins wide. “We’re here to help. It’ll get tiring teaching and watching Kenma all on your own. That’s where we’ll come in.” 

Kuroo lets a grateful smile spread across his lips. “Bo. Keiji. Thank you. I’m very grateful for your help.” 

“You’re our best friend, Tetsurou. We’ll figure this out together,” Akaashi says softly. His eyes then widen and his hand moves to cover his mouth, forcing back a giggle. “But first, you may want to stop Kenma from licking his bowl off the table.” 

Kuroo glances down and sees that Kenma had, in fact, wiggled out of his grasp and went back to stuffing his face...literally. “God fucking damn it, Kenma!”

# # #

Dinner goes by with Kuroo giving up on helping Kenma, but he allows Bokuto to show him how to eat with his hands instead of trying to force the whole fork-and-knife thing. In turn, Bokuto cleans up Kenma’s hands and face, grasping his chin as softly as he could to rub at Kenma’s skin. Kuroo and Akaashi clean up from dinner and then help a stumbling Kenma to the couch, plopping him down on one end of the couch. 

“You guys want to watch a movie or something? Or do you need to go?” Kuroo asks. 

“Keiji?” Bokuto asks, turning to his boyfriend. 

“I’m fine with a movie. We shouldn’t have anything to do tomorrow,” Akaashi replies as he maneuvers himself to sit on the floor next to Bokuto. 

Kuroo pops in a random Pixar movie and turns off the lights before plopping down next to Kenma. Kenma looks at Kuroo quizzically before leaning over and poking at his thigh with his nose. 

“What’s up, Kenma?” Kuroo murmurs, leaning over to look at the blonde. Kenma silently looks at Kuroo with a confused expression before poking his thigh again. Kuroo is about to question him again when Kenma crawls over and lays his upper torso and head on Kuroo’s lap. 

“Wha – hey!” Kuroo stutters, raising his hands up. Bokuto and Akaashi turn to look at the noise behind them. “What do I do?” Kuroo whisper-shouts, pointedly looking at Kenma. 

“Just do what you normally would do?” Bokuto replies with a shrug, much more nonchalantly than Kuroo wanted him to, “I’m pretty sure he thinks this is normal which, to be honest, he’s not that far off. He’s just human now so it’s a little different.”

“Just act the way you normally would Tetsurou,” Akaashi reaffirms with a nod. They both turn back to the screen, leaving Kuroo on his own. 

“Yeah…yeah, okay.” Kenma tentatively places his hand on Kenma’s head. 

_ His hair is so soft _ , he thinks to himself. He watches in awe as he runs his hands through Kenma’s blonde locks, capturing his tender gaze. Kenma turns his head slightly to look up at Kuroo. 

Kuroo feels his breath catch in his throat as his eyes meet Kenma’s gold irises. Kuroo always thought Kenma had beautiful eyes but...

_ Were they always this beautiful? _

The two stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, causing Kuroo’s face to burn bright red with nerves. He only snaps out of his trance when something on the TV catches Kenma’s attention and drags his gaze away from Kuroo. 

Kuroo feels his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He is stunned for a few moments before he forces himself to continue running his hands through Kenma’s hair as Kenma snuggles in closer to him. Kuroo lets his gaze slide back to Kenma as his thoughts start to wander. 

_ I always knew he was a gorgeous cat…. but I never knew he would make such a beautiful human.  _


End file.
